


A Day Filled With Emotion

by Aryalaenkha



Series: Until Dawn [14]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryalaenkha/pseuds/Aryalaenkha
Summary: Take place:M.E. 752
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Until Dawn [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090427





	A Day Filled With Emotion

**Author's Note:**

> **Take place:** M.E. 752

— I’d love to do something for Aurora’s birthday …

— And do you have an idea of what?

— None, Gladio. I was thinking of a surprise birthday but …

— Oh yeah! Very good idea!

— Really? Does it not too cheesy?

— Prompto is right. It’s a good idea. Especially since December thirteen isn’t really a happy day for you, is it?

— Yeah …

— Another reason. It will only make her more happy. However, maybe you should talk to your father, see if he had planned anything.

— Ah? What makes you say that, Iggy?

— Let’s say we had a discussion not so long ago Gladio, him and me about your sister. She should join the Crownsguard, if your father hasn’t changed his mind.

— Huh ?! The Crownsguard ?! But Aurora doesn’t even know how to wield a sword!

— It shows that you don’t talk as much as before with your sister, Noct. I’ve been training her for almost a year.

— Are you serious ?!

— Yeah! And she even managed to beat me!

— Leave me alone with that!

— Anyway, she care a lot about you for wanting to become one of your bodyguards.

— This is the case Prompto, even if she doesn’t say it. Well … Are you going to tell your father about your idea or do you want I’ve a quick word whith him?

— If you don’t mind, I’d like, yes.

— You should stop wraping him in cotton wool, Iggy. Otherwise he’ll never grow up.

Two weeks had passed since this discussion between Noctis, Ignis, Prompto and Gladiolus before the fateful day of Aurora’s sixteen arrived. The latter did not have any particular expectations as to her birthday. She thought, as in previous years, that she would spend a day like any other, dine with her father before going to bed. It was often difficult for the young Princess to be happy at that time because she perceived each time the pain of the loss of Aulea in the eyes of her father and her brother.

At the end of the afternoon, when classes were over, Noctis called out to her sister before she left the classroom.

— Aurora? Would you like to come for having a drink at the apartment?

— This is the first time you propose that, Noct.

She arched an eyebrow, taken aback, while Noctis lowered his eyes a little, embarrassed to have to express what weighs him for a long time.

— It’s been over a year since we moved away from each other … Since this quarrel … I blame myself and I would like to renew the links we had before …

Aurora tilted her head, looking at her brother with a certain tenderness. It was very rare to hear him say such things and she was sincerely touched that he dares to take the first step, when he used to internalize everything.

— I accept with pleasure.

The two of them left for Noctis’s apartment, remembering the few months of cohabitation they had had together. They laughed heartily at certain memories, Aurora sometimes raising her eyes, amused. At the bottom of the building, they greeted the security guard at the entrance and entered the hall. They took the elevator, walked down the hallway to the door and entered. Once the shoes were removed, the young Princess entered the living room and …

— HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

Aurora’s eyes widened, her bag falling from her hands, seeing in the room her father, Clarus, Gladiolus, Iris, Ignis and Prompto. Tears rose to her eyes, touched. Noctis put his arm around her sister’s neck and leaned his head against hers.

— Thank you…

She had a lump in her throat and she could barely speak. If there was one thing she did not expect, it was this kind of surprise. They both advanced towards the others, Noctis withdrawing his arm, freeing his sister. Discussions here and there were made. Little Iris, eleven years old, approached Aurora and handed her, impatient and proud of her, a big Moogle plush, which made the young Princess smile. She suspected that her brother had let the cat out of the bag. She cuddled Gladiolus’s sister and put the stuffed toy on the sofa before heading for the living room table with a beautiful cake decorated with sixteen candles on it. Aurora took her inspiration, made a wish as tradition dictates, and blew on them, extinguishing them all. Ignis cut off several parts and handed the first to Aurora who recognized what it was. An opera cake like the one she had eaten at Tenebrae.

— Iggy …

— I knew it would make you happy. Unfortunately, I couldn’t find Ulwaat berries. I only hope it will suit you.

She took a bite and savored it with delight, the young man waiting for the verdict of his creation.

— It’s not quite that, but it’s already excellent.

— If you wish, we can try together to improve it.

— With pleasure.

Aurora put a delicate kiss on his cheek to thank him for the attention, which surprised Ignis once more. Somewhat embarrassed, he tried not to let anything appear, taking advantage of putting his glasses properly on his nose to hide his slightly flushed cheeks. Once everyone was able to taste the delicious cake, Regis approached his daughter, a tender and paternal smile on his lips.

— Some things have come to my ears in recent days. Things I didn’t know about or for which I wanted to ignore them. It’s evident you grew up well, that you’re no longer a child and that I’ll have to see you now as an adult.

The King pulled out his arm from under his cloak and held it out horizontally, checking that there was nothing around. Suddenly, small crystals appeared, floating in the air, revealing an finely crafted rapier that Regis had just invoked. He grabbed it, placed the flat of the blade on his palm and presented it to his daughter.

— I entrust you with this sword and grant you the right to join the Crownsguard, if that’s really your wish. May she allow you to protect those who matter to you.

Aurora, her eyes clouded with emotion, brought a shaking hand toward the sword guard. She seized it and carefully observed all the little details that made it up. She placed it in front of her, holding it firmly in front of her face and it disappeared as if by magic, adding to her personal arsenal. The young Princess embraced her father, leaving tears of joy running down her cheeks. Regis put his hand on his daughter’s hair, kissing her forehead.

— Thank you Dad…

He looked at her with paternal tenderness. Despite the sweetness expressed by his eyes, there was another implicit demand. That of watching over her brother, as she had always done. She understood his request and nodded in response. Aurora loosened her arms and took a step back, freeing her father. Regis glanced at Clarus, who realized that it was time for the Sovereign to go back to the Citadel.

— Have fun, young people, and don’t do too much stupid things.

Aurora rolled her eyes, amused, while Noctis and Prompto giggled. The King left the place accompanied by his Shield and Iris, leaving the little groupe alone in the apartment. Everyone looked at each other, wondering what they would do for their late afternoon and evening.

— Do you have a particular desire, Aurora?

— Not really.

— Video games?

— Ah! Here is an excellent idea, Noct!

— Maybe we should ask to the Queen for the day, don’t it?

— That’s not my thing, but …

— Knowing her, she’s going to crush us!

— We’ll said that this is the beginner’s luck!

— The beginner’s luck? This is what you’ll see!

— You can say goodbye to your pride. She’ll be ruthless to you …


End file.
